


Anything For You

by kakimashitaMOVED



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakimashitaMOVED/pseuds/kakimashitaMOVED
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the kagamine twins find an abandoned kitten and turn to kaito when they can't keep it at their own house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> fanfiction month day 14 - len x kaito (vocaloid)
> 
> prompt - lost kitten
> 
> kaito is a dweeb im so sorry but he's my precious bby i lov e  
> also i thought it would be appropriate for luka to dislike cats because??? tuna??? idk lmao

Rin and Len arrived at Kaito’s apartment just after lunch time, brandishing what appeared to be an old cardboard box. At first Kaito had been dubious, eyeing the box with suspicion – and he was right to. Rin bounced forward, tugging at his sleeve and squealing, “Look what we found!” while Len peeled back the lid, the grin on his face nearly identical to his sister’s. Revealed to his sight was a tine ball of ginger fur, sporting soft ears and a twitching tail.

“… A kitten,” Kaito said incredulously, looking between the beaming twins for a moment before continuing, “You just ‘found it’?”

Len nodded enthusiastically as Rin explained, “The poor thing was just sitting on the side of the road in this box! We couldn’t just leave him out there…”

He had to admit that at least they were being good samaritans. “Okay, but why did you bring it here? You have your own house.”

They fell silent at that. When Len met his eyes the younger boy frowned a little. “Luka won’t let us keep it at our house,” he said quietly, exchanging a sad look with his sister. Kaito pursed his lips; yes, that sounded like Luka.

“So you brought it here because…?”

Rin brightened immediately. “Could we keep it here?” She begged, clutching his arm tightly. “We’ll come over every day to look after it and play with it and everything! You’d only have to keep an eye on it when we aren’t here!”

The blue-haired man chewed the inside of his cheek uneasily. “I-I don’t know about that…” he muttered, and Rin whined, pressing closer towards him.

“Please, Kaito? _Please_?”

As the sister begged Kaito stole a glance over at the brother, who was watching him with a pleading look in his dazzling blue eyes, fingers gripping the cardboard box in his arms so tightly that he could see the box shaking. Well, if they were going to be so intense about this…

“Fine,” Kaito sighed, and Rin squealed again. “But you have to take full responsibility for this.”

“Of course, of course!” Rin promised, and behind her Len nodded in agreement. Kaito felt a little better about his decision knowing that at least Len didn’t have that anxious expression anymore – it made warmth flood through his body to see the boy smile again.

Rin had decided that they needed supplies for their ne pet immediately, insisting that they all go to the pet shop together to buy everything they would need, but when Kaito pointed out that it wouldn’t be very practical to bring the kitten with them her enthusiasm faded ever so slightly. “You stay here with the kitten then,” she said brusquely, waving a hand at the older man and grabbing her brother’s arm.

Len resisted quickly. “We can’t just leave Kaito here to look after it all by himself, that’s not fair,” he pointed out, and Rin huffed impatiently. “I’ll stay too.”

They bickered over the arrangements for a while, Kaito watching on in silent amusement, but eventually they agreed that Rin would go to the store and Len would stay with Kaito and the kitten. The decision appeared to aggravate Rin a little but she didn’t say a word as the door slammed shut behind her.

With his sister gone Len visibly loosened up, flashing a tired and apologetic smile at his friend. “Sorry about all of this,” he said quietly, tilting his head for added effect. “I knew you wouldn’t be too keen on the idea, but we haven’t really got anywhere else to go…”

Kaito shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.” A thought briefly flew through his mind. “So you definitely decided to keep this kitten? I mean, you could take it to a shelter or something like that if it’s too much trouble…”

Len didn’t answer immediately, offering an indifferent shrug before stretching a hand into the cardboard box to pet the tiny animal in question. “I think Rin wouldn’t be able to let it go now,” he elaborated in a thoughtful voice. “She has a passion for helping, even if it’s inconvenient for her. Sometimes I wonder if perhaps it’s because of Luka’s influence that she’s like this.”

Kaito considered that for a moment, nodding slowly. That did sound like Luka’s behaviour, and considering the amount of time she spent around the twins it would be surprising if Rin hadn’t picked up a few things from her. Sliding a little closer to the blonde boy Kaito peeked into the box, watching the kitten nuzzle against Len’s hand. “So is it a boy or a girl?” He asked absently.

“Boy.” After a short pause, Len added, “I think.”

Kaito allowed himself to smile, gaze flicking to Len’s face for a moment just in time to see him smile as well, soft and gentle and making Kaito’s heart flutter. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the sight before he did anything stupid.

Rin returned astonishingly quickly, laden with goods from what Kaito assumed was every pet store in the area, and she dumped them on the floor the second she walked into the room. The three of them sorted through the pile, organizing it all into groups – Kaito took the food into the kitchen to find containers to store it all in while the twins put together bedding and toys in the corner of Kaito’s small living room. When he returned he was pleasantly surprised to find the little ball of fur out of its cardboard cage, inquisitively exploring its new accommodations.

“He must be hungry,” he mumbled aloud, and both siblings turned to look at him. He stopped in front of the small plastic bowl Rin had bought, filling it with the handful of biscuits he’d brought back from the kitchen. The kitten seemed to notice the appearance of food immediately, trotting over to the bowl and sticking his nose close to the contents curiously. Seconds later he was wolfing them down greedily.

Len gave a soft laugh. “Guess he is,” he agreed, looking up at Kaito with a smile. The blue-haired man simply blushed and looked away with a nod.

The afternoon passed by in a flash; by the time Rin mentioned leaving for the day it was already pitch-black outside. When she stood and headed for the door, Len didn’t move.

“I’ll stay for a while longer,” he told her, eyes not leaving the tiny kitten curled up in front of him. “Tell Luka that I’ll be back later, okay?”

Rin hesitated, looking to Kaito for confirmation and pouting a little when he nodded to her. “Fine, but don’t stay too late.”

She was gone without another word (presumably because she was now grumpy that her brother had ‘abandoned’ her), and Len let out a loud sigh. Kaito eyed him carefully. “Tired?”

“No,” he answered immediately, but he yawned not even a second later, eyes watering as he squeezed them shut. He rolled his eyes when Kaito laughed quietly.

The blue-haired man stood from his seat across the room, moving towards the blonde and gingerly taking a seat beside him. His shoulder was taken advantage of the instant it was within reach, becoming Len’s makeshift pillow. “You’re tired,” Kaito observed, a stern tone creeping into his words. “You should go home before you fall asleep…”

Len’s eyes fluttered, a small hand patting the other’s thigh gently. “You’ll be lonely if I leave, won’t you?” he argued, and Kaito grimaced. “Even if you do have the kitten.”

He had to smile at that. “Maybe a little,” he reasoned, discreetly curling his arm around Len’s back to cuddle him closer. As the silence between them grew longer and Len grew closer to falling asleep, he asked, “Are you going to name him?”

“The kitten?” Len mumbled, and Kaito hummed in affirmation. “Not sure. Honestly I thought Rin would have named him by now.” He paused, and the silence was long enough for Kaito to wonder if he’d finally passed out, but he started to mumble again. “What about ‘Toshi’?”

Kaito mulled the name over in his head for a moment before smiling gently. “Sounds cute,” he said. “I like it, it suits him.”

He felt Len nod slowly against his shoulder and, unconsciously, squeezed him tighter in his arm. He rested his cheek on the top of Len’s head, letting out a soft sigh. “Thank you,” Len whispered, barely audible now.

“What for?”

There was another pause. His voice sounded almost tight when he responded, restrained. “Everything.”

Len started shifting in his embrace, and for a moment he thought the blonde was going to stand up – instead slender arms wrapped around his waist, stalling his heart momentarily. He desperately tried to remember how to breathe as he shakily rested his own arms over Len’s shoulders, closing his eyes and pulling the boy closer.

“Anything for you.”


End file.
